New Life
by SomebodyWhoLovesThings
Summary: After the True Pacifist fight between Frisk and Asriel, the barrier is broken, but Frisk and Asriel mysteriously disappear and aren't found and alive until months later. Eventually, Frisk and Asriel are reconnected and attempt to start a new life while remembering their past. Female Frisk x Asriel, rated T for futureproofing.


**Hey, it's SomebodyWhoLovesThings here! Just wanted to let out some disclaimers regarding the FanFiction to you fellow readers out there.**

**1\. Frisk is a female in this story.**

I doubt I'll write any stories where Frisk is a male, mainly because I simply never saw Frisk as a male. I named her after me (I'm a dude) when I played through because I was lazy but I still always saw the character as a girl.

My opinion may change. I pronounced "Chara" with a ch, as in "charred", but now I say "car-uh", because I think it's supposed to replicate the word "character". (Differences in word pronunciations are interesting to me \\_(ツ)_/ I'll get back to the disclaimers.)

**2\. Chara will _also_ be a female in this story.**

Frisk I can _kinda_ see why people would see her as a dude, but I seriously don't think I'd ever see Chara as masculine or male. Once again, not sure why, that's just how I see it I guess. Probably the pink cheeks for Chara.

Additionally, Chara _kinda_ behaves like Frisk's demon in a lot of stories (including this one) and if I myself were to imagine having another personality that was more violent, I'd imagine it being a guy just because that's what I am. It just fits better to me.

**3\. I am pretty new to this fandom, so cut me some slack if you can.**

I promise I will try my best to progress the story in a way that is consistent or works with the games' lore to the best of my ability, but in the end, I may mess up here or there.

And these are things that a lot of people REALLY care about. Games like Undertale really touch hearts. But nonetheless, I hope I don't offend or piss off anyone by messing up.

If I do mess up or you have questions, don't hesitate to ask and I will explain when I have time. But please try to do so in a respectful manner that won't shatter my SOUL (I have some tough skin, but for real, most of the time it's unnecessary xP).

**Anyways, enough of this. I hope you all enjoy the FanFiction!**

**_~ Transitional Thingy Lol ~_**

I woke up to the scent of butterscotch pie wafting from the kitchen. _I'm fine with it at anytime, but breakfast might be a little bit of an overkill, don't you think? Isn't pie usually a dessert after meal time?_

Crawling out of my bed, I went to the mirror to brush off the bedhead fur on my head, I then brushed my teeth and ran to my dad. "Daddy?" I called out.

"Yes, son?"

"Can you teach me how to polish my horns?"

I heard him sigh as he started to approach the bathroom. "This again, Asriel?"

"Come on, dad! Frisk is coming today! Isn't that why mom is making the pie?"

Dad lightly turned my head with his hand towards the mirror and placed two of his fingers on the top of my head. He then laughed. "You are correct."

"Why are you laughing! I'm growing. I can polish them now! Teach me!"

"You got me there. I think I'm starting to feel them come out." My face started to grow in excitement. "But not today, Asriel. They aren't even visible yet; there's no point in polishing them. You just want to be able to say that you've started polishing them."

I frowned. "Come on! Pleeeeaaaase?"

"No."

"Awww..."

"Now go change into some normal clothes and head into the kitchen. Frisk and Dr. Alphys will be here in a couple of hours, and Mom's cooked up some breakfast."

"Okay..." I begrudgingly walked back to my room and started to get dressed. I put on my regular green-striped shirt and headed into the kitchen. Awaiting me was a snail dish my mother had concocted. I still wasn't a fan of snails yet, though unfortunately for me, my mother loved them.

"I just put the pie in the oven. It'll be nice and warm when Frisk and Dr. Alphys get here."

I sighed and started eating my breakfast. Luckily I was able to eat snails, and that's essential with my mother. That doesn't mean I loved them, however. As strange as the idea felt to be eating a dessert item like pie in the morning, I was secretly hoping for it.

During breakfast, my mind hopped from one place to another. You see, about sixth months ago, I awoke in Dr. Alphys' lab on what was my 9th birthday to my parents joyfully greeting me as I awoke with tears in their eyes. But oddly enough, the tears didn't seem completely like they were from happiness.

Mom and Dad had previously divorced, and they still got into a fair amount of arguments when I was home. It really bothered me. They wouldn't tell me what they were arguing about. It was always "grown-up stuff".

But one night when I got back from school, the two talked to me about something.

Frisk had gone missing.

**_~ 2 Months Prior ~_**

"F-Frisk?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, Frisk. Do you know who I am referring to, Asriel?" asked my mother. I shook my head no.

"Tori, I don't think he remem-"

"For the last time, do NOT Tori me!" My mom seemed to be very upset, but I wasn't sure if she was upset about Frisk being absent or if she was still mad at dad, but I thought it was more the former. I hoped it was that way, at least.

"Do you remember Frisk, son?"

"No, dad."

"Well, Frisk was another human who fell down from Mt. Ebott. She is around your age, but is very different from Chara," said my dad.

"R-Really? What does she look like?"

My mother looked down sorrowfully. "Frisk... bears a striking resemblance to Chara. They both have short black hair, are of similar stature, and they even both wear striped shirts."

The more mom tried to describe it, the more she avoided eye contact with me, as if she were trying to hide her face, so dad finished. But he couldn't hide his pain either. "Frisk was a pure-hearted girl. We would have taken her in as our own if she wanted us to... but now she's nowhere to be found, and the surface world is open, so she'd just go back to her own family once she's found."

"Dad? What did she do that was so nice to us?"

"Well... she saved you, for one."

I stood up from my seat. "Wait... really?!" _That was how I woke up?_

"It was. We don't exactly remember how, but she saved you."

"How come you don't remember?"

My dad gave me a puzzled look. "How am I supposed to remember what I forgot?"

"Oh, s-sorry." I was a little shaken up by this. _The savior of my life is... gone? Why would they do something so kind only to disappear?_

"It's okay, Asriel." Dad walked over and I hugged him. "We know this is a lot to take in. You haven't really had any human friends since Chara, and-"

"She... wasn't the best."

"I know."

"Maybe it's for the better that Frisk and I never meet..." I told myself this to avoid the pain of giving myself, but not an instant went by before my mother responded.

"No," my mother snapped back. "Those two are not the same! Frisk..." My mother had tears in her eyes and was speaking in between sniffles. "Y-You'll meet her someday. And you'll be glad you did."

_I hope so..._

_**~ Back to Present Day ~**_

Luckily, it was only a month and a half that we were informed that Alphys had located Frisk. I was told we were going to bring her to her human parents, but she apparently couldn't remember them, so she was coming to our house until she remembered. The amnesia, Dr. Alphys said, was only temporary, and was improving with time.

Two weeks have passed, and the entire time, including now, I've been excited. I'm finally going to meet the one who allowed me to see mom and dad again! I'm going to meet the one who helped me escape from my soulless body, Flowey. Hopefully she'll remember how that happened.

I had a lot of questions I wanted answers to, but I knew that it wasn't likely she'd know. My parents didn't have a clue. Dr. Alphys had managed to bring me back to life, but how my body separated from Flowey is unknown.

But in general, I was just excited to have a friend. Maybe even a sister. School was a struggle for me as the world had to readjust to monster-human integration. I got picked on a lot and didn't have many friends.

Monsters were picked on more so, of course. But they retaliated. Humans were picked on by monsters at my school as a natural response. Why lay dormant against those who've wronged you? Friendships between monsters and humans were uncommon at my school, but far from rare. The overwhelming majority were between the same species, however.

Depending on how long Frisk stayed with us, she would be going to school with me. My school is almost entirely monsters, so I decided that I wouldn't let her become victim to my friends or anyone else. It's what she deserves. She doesn't hate us; she saved me. Right?

_Right?_

My thoughts raced back to Chara, but I immediately shoved them away. _Not now, Asriel. She's long gone. Plus, she hated HUMANS, not us monsters._ I still worried how Frisk would react to me though.

How severe was her memory loss? Is she still kind by nature? Does she remember me? Does she remember any of us?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door, which I heard from my room. I looked at the clock: 11:30 AM. _Man, have I been getting ready for this long? I haven't been this excited since... since..._

_since ever!_

"That must be Alphys!" said my mom. I walked out into the living room to see the pie on the table, which I was also excited for.

I approached the door with mom, but I stood still suddenly when I was a few steps away. My face felt like it was burning. "Asriel?"

_I'm... so... nervous now!_ I ran back and hid behind a wall, poking my head around the corner. My mother laughed. She opened the door to see Dr. Alphys.

"Alphys, it is nice to see you again!"

"H-Hello, Toriel." The two shook hands, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, is Frisk with you?"

Dr. Alphys looked puzzled for a moment. "She should be." She looked in both directions, not finding Frisk. "F-Frisk?" She then looked behind her.

She may have been crouching down, as I couldn't see her. However, she was taller than Dr. Alphys, so I suspect she may have been hiding a little. _Is... she nervous too?_

"F-Frisk, you can come in now," Dr. Alphys said. The two walked in slowly and faced my mom.

My mother bent over above Frisk. "Hello, little one. My name is Toriel. Do you remember who I am?" Frisk was looking down the entire time, but looked up to see her. She stood still, not saying anything.

Frisk then turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were open and she had a very neutral looking expression on her face. But her eyes... those blue eyes... they peered into my being.

_Wait... she sees me!_

"G-Gah!" I ran off into my room. I hid my head under a pillow, my face feeling like it was on fire.

_Why... Why am I so nervous?_


End file.
